User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Military Idea For Development Team
So we have all been questioning what to do and how to weigh military, in my own opinion, I believe this could work better, however this is just an idea. Please leave opinions below. The reason why the counts would be low is generally the way Im looking at a nation being founded is how much it would probably have if the entire world became isolated in a way. Starting Foundation When a country is founded, it recieves the following depending on its size: Large (The Big 11/ 100 Million +) *$1M to spend on Military *100k Rank II Infantry *15 Rank II Naval Ships **10 Destroyers **5 Aircraft Carriers *20 Rank II Air Force Units **10 Bombers **10 Transports Small (Under 100 Million) *$500k to spend on Military *50k Rank I Infantry *7 Rank I Naval Ships **6 Destroyers **1 Aircraft Carrier *10 Rank I Airforce Units **5 Bombers **5 Transports War To declare war you may have any reason or none at all as this is the modern world, however here may be more enmies than you thought there would be. Each set Rank has a value, depending on a amout certain ranks can trump other ranks even if the actual amount of said military is smaller, as always numbers doesnt always mean quality. Values Infantry #Rank I - Per every 1,000th Unit = 1 Military Strength Point #Rank II - Per every 1,000th Unit = 3 Military Strength Points #Rank III - Per every 1,000th Unit = 5 Military Strength Points Infantry (Tanks) #Rank I - Per every 10th Unit = .1 Military Strength Point #Rank II - Per every 10th Unit = .3 Military Strength Points #Rank III - Per every 10th Unit = .5 Military Strength Points Naval (Destroyers) #Rank I - Per Ship = .5 Military Strength Points #Rank II - Per Ship = 1 Military Strength Point #Rank III - Per Ship = 1.5 Military Strength Points Naval (Carriers) #Rank I - Per Carrier = .2 Military Strength Points #Rank II - Per Carrier = .5 Military Strength Points #Rank III - Per Carrier = .9 Military Strength Points Air Force (Bomber) #Rank I - Per Bomber = .5 Military Strength Points #Rank II - Per Bomber = 1 Military Strength Point #Rank III - Per Bomber = 2 Military Strength Points Air Force (Fighter) #Rank I - Per Bomber = .2 Military Strength Points #Rank II - Per Bomber = .5 Military Strength Points #Rank III - Per Bomber = .9 Military Strength Points Cost New Infantry #Rank I - Per every 1,000th Unit = $5k #Rank II - Per every 1,000th Unit = $15k #Rank III - Per every 1,000th Unit = $25k Infantry (Tanks) #Rank I - Per every 10th Unit = $8k #Rank II - Per every 10th Unit = $17k #Rank III - Per every 10th Unit = $30k Naval (Destroyers) #Rank I - Per Ship = $10k #Rank II - Per Ship = $19k #Rank III - Per Ship = $31k Naval (Carriers) #Rank I - Per Ship = $12k #Rank II - Per Ship = $21k #Rank III - Per Ship = $33k Air Force (Bomber) #Rank I - Per Bomber = $5k #Rank II - Per Bomber = $10k #Rank III - Per Bomber = $17k Air Force (Fighter) #Rank I - Per Fighter = $1k #Rank II - Per Fighter = $5k #Rank III - Per Fighter = $12k Existing Infantry #Rank II - Per every 1,000th Unit = $7k #Rank III - Per every 1,000th Unit = $13k Infantry (Tanks) #Rank II - Per every 10th Unit = $9k #Rank III - Per every 10th Unit = $14k Naval (Destroyers) #Rank II - Per Ship = $9k #Rank III - Per Ship = $14k Naval (Carriers) #Rank II - Per Ship = $11k #Rank III - Per Ship = $16k Air Force (Bomber) #Rank II - Per Bomber = $5k #Rank III - Per Bomber = $9k Air Force (Fighter) #Rank II - Per Fighter = $2k #Rank III - Per Fighter = $6k Training Rules *You can not make your entire nation's population trained into Military, there is a limit in which it can not exceed the amount of 40% total of your population. Category:Blog posts